Voulezvous?
by Castielific
Summary: jack demande quelque chose à sam et il se passe quelque chose ensuite


**nVOULEZ-VOUS….**

**Auteur : sganzy**

**e-mail : (commentaires please !)**

**genre : romance et pétage de plomb de l'auteureuse**

**résumé : jack demande quelque chose à sam et il se passe quelque chose ensuite**

**note de l'auteur : alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce qui va suivre. Bien sûr en lisant le début de cette fic, vous allez vous dire : « mais pourquoi elle s'excuse, c'est très bien », mais en continuant votre lecture vous remarquerez une net coupure entre le moment où j'étais mentalement normale et celui où ma fièvre (du a un gros rhube) s'est déclarée. J'espère quand même que ça vous plaira.**

**Bisous : à mes poétesses d'amours et à tout les internés à l'asile de SG1france J **

**Bonne lecture ! et faite attention à votre santé mentale, ça se dégrade vite dans le coin (y a qu'à voir cette fic)**

**Sam était dans son labo, la tête appuyée sur ses mains, elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Pensées dirigées comme souvent vers son colonel.**

**Aujourd'hui ça faisait 8 ans qu'elle le connaissait. Elle se repassait la scène de leur rencontre. Elle le voyait encore penché sur la table de briefing à écrire quelque chose. Elle voyait encore son regard étonné se lever vers elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, son visage surpris alors qu'il la détaillait du regard dans un salut militaire.**

**Cette première rencontre avait été….explosive.**

**C'est à ce moment là que sa vie avait basculée…..mais pas seulement au niveau professionnel. Tout avait changé en elle. Elle n'était plus la même. Ceux qui étaient devenus ses meilleurs amis l'avaient changé. Elle était aujourd'hui beaucoup plus souriante…plus heureuse.**

**Bien sûr elle avait beaucoup souffert de cette relation ambiguë avec o'neill. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ne gardait plus que le bon dans tout ça. Tout ces petits instants volés. Ces regards, ces sourires, ces sous-entendus suffisaient à la rendre heureuse. **

**Et puis….maintenant elle avait pete. Elle avait conscience de ne pas être tout à fait honnête avec le policier. Elle savait que de continuer à aimer et fantasmer sur son supérieur alors qu'elle était fiancée n'était pas « bien ».**

**Mais…et alors ?**

**Entre elle et jack : c'était impossible. Elle s'était résignée. Elle n'espérait même presque plus. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant c'était continuer à le voir, être auprès de lui et continuer à profiter de ces petits instants avec son colonel.**

**Est-ce que sourire à un autre homme était un adultère ? **

**Alors pourquoi se tracassait-elle ainsi ? Pete n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, il était le seul vrai homme avec qui elle entretenait une vraie relation. **

**J : alors carter vous rêvassez ?**

**Elle sursauta et ferma un instant les yeux. **

**Cette voix.**

**Cette voix seule lui faisait éprouver cette sensation de bien être. **

**Elle soupira et se tourna vers l'homme de ses rêves….Oui c'était ça : Jack était l'homme de ses rêves. Pete, lui, était probablement ce que l'on appelle l'homme de sa vie.**

**Elle leva le regard vers l'homme de ses rêves et le détailla un moment du regard.**

**C'est fou, mais elle aimait tout. Chaque détail, chaque ridule, tout dans cet homme inspirait l'amour de la jeune femme.**

**Il sembla remarquer son regard insistant et lui fit un sourire gêné.**

**J : vous êtes sûre que ça va carter ?**

**S, songeuse : oui.**

**Silence. Remarquant qu'elle le gênait, elle détourna le regard et reprit ses esprits.**

**S : alors ?**

**J : quoi ?**

**S : vous êtes passé parce que…. ?**

**J, haussant les épaules : j'avais envie de vous voir.**

**Elle lui fit un timide sourire alors qu'elle se sentait littéralement fondre. **

**Lui, sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire et baissa la tête, se balançant légèrement d'un pied à l'autre.**

**J, timidement : et puis….j'avais quelque chose à vous demander.**

**Sam fronça les sourcils. **

**Pourquoi était-il si timide d'un seul coup ? ça n'était pas son genre.**

**Il jeta un regard nerveux vers la porte restée entre ouverte du labo. La jeune femme fit de même. Il n'y avait rien.**

**J : voilà. Je sors du bureau de hammond où…on a parlé. **

**Silence.**

**S : de quoi ?**

**J : de….d'éventuelles vacances.**

**Elle sourit. Il était parfois pire qu'un gosse…surtout quand il s'agissait de vacances. Pauvre général.**

**S : j'en conclu que la réponse était non.**

**J : non. en fait….ça dépend de vous.**

**S, étonnée : de moi ?**

**J : oui. Et de la réponse à la question que je vais vous poser.**

**De nouveau il jeta un bref coup d'œil nerveux vers la porte. Mais qu'avait-il ?**

**S : bien. alors allez-y.**

**J : où ?**

**S, souriant de sa gaucherie : posez votre question mon colonel.**

**J : ah. Bien.**

**Il resta un moment fixe à la regarder, puis jeta encore un regard vers la porte, souffla un grand coup et…posa un genoux à terre. **

**Posa un genoux à terre ! mon dieu ! qu'allait-il faire ! il n'allait tout de même pas….**

**J : carter…enfin…sam voulez-vous….**

**Oh…my….god ! **

**sam crut tomber dans les pommes. L'homme de ses rêves la demandait en mariage ! C'était pas dans le scénario ça ! c'était pete qui était censé faire ça ! **

**oh et puis au diable pete ! c'était jack qu'elle voulait ! rien que jack !**

**Elle le fixa, attendant la suite. Il semblait avoir du mal à finir sa phrase.**

**J : sam voulez-vous…..**

**Bon allait, mieux vaut l'aider le pauvre.**

**S, avec un grand sourire : oui.**

**J, étonné : c'est vrai ?**

**Elle hocha vivement la tête, des larmes de joie n'allait pas tarder à lui monter aux yeux.**

**Il se leva. La jeune femme ferma les yeux un instant pour contenir l'émotion. **

**Ça y est , il allait la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser, ils allaient enfin être heureux.**

**Et visiblement le général était d'accord. **

**c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !**

**elle avait tant imaginée ce moment que…..bon sang, pourquoi ne la serrait-il pas encore dans ses bras ?**

**Elle ouvrit les yeux. Il était debout, un grand sourire aux lèvres, le regard vers le plafond et faisait des signes de victoire….en direction de la porte. mais qu'est ce que…**

**C'est alors qu'elle vit. Daniel et teal'c venaient d'apparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. ils ne semblaient pas heureux. Ils devraient pourtant être content pour eux. **

**J : j'ai gagné !**

**Gagné ? gagné quoi ?**

**J, se tournant vers elle, visiblement tout excité : vous allez voir carter on va bien s'amuser !**

**S'amuser ? **

**J : depuis le temps que je vous le demandais, j'ai bien cru que vous n'accepteriez jamais.**

**Comment ça ? il l'avait déjà demander en mariage ? elle s'en souviendrait si c'était le cas.**

**J : vous allez voir, mon chalet est très beau. Je vais vous apprendre à pêcher. A vous et aux deux gaillards là haut.**

**Pêcher ?…ce…c'était ça sa demande ! voulez-vous aller pêcher avec moi !**

**Les narines de le jeune femme frémirent de colère.**

**Elle jeta un regard assassin vers le soi-disant homme de ses rêves, il ne la remarquait même pas charriant les hommes sur le pas de la porte. apparemment, ceux ci avait promis de venir avec lui à la pêche à condition qu'elle dise oui.**

**Des larmes lui monta aux yeux. Elle avait cru que….elle Y avait cru. **

**Elle se sentait tellement idiote à présent. Elle lui en voulait comme jamais. **

**Comment avait-il osé se jouer d'elle ainsi ?**

**Il se retourna vers elle, elle ne put alors se retenir et lui envoya un coup de poing en pleine face avant de sortir en bousculant les autres.**

**Jack tomba à terre et se mit la main sur le visage.**

**J, étonné : ben… qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?**

**Les deux autres hommes secouèrent la tête d'un air désespéré puis partirent.**

**J : surtout ne m'aidez pas ! j'ai le nez complètement démoli mais à part ça tout va bien !…mais qu'est ce qui leur prend bon sang !**

**Arrivée dans l'ascenseur, sam ne put retenir ses larmes. Elle n'était pas du genre à pleurer pour un rien…mais ce n'était pas le cas à ce moment. **

**Ce n'était pas rien, c'était sa vie, son futur, ses sentiments.**

**Elle essuya d'un geste rageur ses larmes du dos de la main. Il ne méritait même pas qu'elle pleure pour lui. elle regarda les portes de la cabine se fermer, mais une main les retenues.**

**Elle baissa la tête se rappelant qu'elle était à la base, elle était censée être un modèle, il ne fallait pas qu'elle craque. **

**Daniel et teal'c se faufilèrent à travers les portes qui se refermèrent aussitôt.**

**La jeune femme fixa les portes clauses de ses yeux mouillés.**

**D : je suis désolé sam on….on ne savait pas qu'il allait s'y prendre de cette manière.**

**S : ce n'est pas votre faute. (pour elle-même) c'est la mienne.**

**D : jack….il ne s'est pas rendu compte de l'ambiguïté….il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal.**

**S : pourquoi le défendez vous ?**

**D : parce qu'il est mon ami…un ami pas très dégourdi, mais un de mes meilleur ami….tout comme vous.**

**S : ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi….j'ai réagi au quart de tour…je sais qu'il n'a pas fait exprès…d'ailleurs : ça y est ! il est pardonné ! alors on oublie.**

**  
T : je ne crois pas que vous l'ayez réellement pardonné. Si vous le désirez je peux m'occuper personnellement de lui. bien qu'o'neill soit mon ami je n'apprécie pas son comportement envers vous.**

**S, souriant légèrement : c'est gentil teal'c. mais ça ira.**

**T : bien major carter.**

**D : je sais que ce ne sont pas mes oignons….mais… vous devriez lui parler.**

**S : de quoi ?**

**D : vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.**

**S : non daniel. Je vous rappelle que dans deux mois je me marie avec l'homme de….**

**D, la coupant : substitution ?**

**S, sèchement : de ma vie.**

**T : major carter suis-je autorisé à vous poser une question à titre personnel ?**

**S : bien sûr teal'c, on est amis.**

**T : pete shanahan est-il l'homme que vous aimez ?**

**S : il est l'homme avec qui je vais me marier. Ceci constitue, je pense, une réponse assez explicite.**

**T : en effet. Mais la réponse que je suis censé en déduire, est-elle celle que vous voulez que j'en déduise ou la vérité ?**

**Elle le regarda un moment. puis les portes s'ouvrirent et elle partit sans un regard.**

**T : pensez vous que je l'ai blessé ?**

**D, songeur : non teal'c. vous avez été parfait.**

**INFIRMERIE :**

**Jack arriva en tenant un mouchoir sur son nez en sang. Immédiatement janet accourut vers lui.**

**Ja, appuyant une compresse sur le nez : que s'est-il passé ?**

**J : si seulement je le savais.**

**Il raconta alors au médecin ce qui s'était passé. **

**J : décidément je comprendrais jamais rien au femme.**

**Ja, avec un regard noir : en effet.**

**Elle profita du fait qu'elle nettoyait le sang, pour malencontreusement donner un coup sur le nez blessé.**

**J : aïe ! non mais ça va pas !**

**Ja, en colère : estimez vous heureux que je sois dans un bon jour sinon ce n'est pas à votre nez que j'aurais fait mal !**

**J : quoi ? mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ! **

**Ja, rouge de colère : il me prend que si vous ne sortez pas immédiatement de cette infirmerie je me ferais un plaisir de planter des aiguilles dans votre derrière de sale….**

**Jack n'entendu pas la suite trop occupé à fuir.**

**Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient tous aujourd'hui ? et si….**

**cela était peut-être dangereux, mieux valait prévenir le général.**

**BUREAU DU GENERAL HAMMOND :**

**H, levant le nez de ses rapports : entrez.**

**Jack entra et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face du bureau.**

**H, amusé : colonel. que me vaut cette visite ? je vous ai déjà dit les conditions de vos vacances et elles ne sont pas discutables.**

**J : je crois qu'on a un problème mon général.**

**H, sérieux : que se passe-t-il ?**

**J : j'ai noté un comportement bizarre…colérique chez certaines personnes.**

**H, connaissant bien l'agacement que peu parfois provoquer o'neill : vous m'en direz tant.**

**Jack lui raconta alors tout ce qu'il s'était passé du labo de sam à sa sortie de l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il eut fini son histoire il regarda son supérieur. Celui-ci le fixait d'un air étrange entre la colère et le désespoir.**

**H : je vous savais peu futé dans certain cas, mais là vous dépassez largement les limites de l'idiotie colonel.**

**Jack resta figé, les yeux grands ouvert, complètement stupéfait pas ce qu'il entendait.**

**H : comment un si bon soldat peut être aussi engourdi, aussi crétin, aussi….**

**J : je…je crois que j'ai compris l'idée générale pas besoin d'en rajouter.**

**H, le visage s'empourprant : compris ? vous avez compris ? justement non, vous ne comprenez rien ! **

**Jack s'enfonça dans son siège, tentant de se cacher.**

**H : si je n'avais pas un grand respect pour vous, je vous enverrai effectuer la pire mission que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer pour ce que vous faites à ma filleule.**

**J, intimidé : que…qu'est ce que je fais à votre filleule ?**

**H : dans l'immédiat vous allez lui faire des excuses…ou non ça serait trop facile. Vous êtes consigné dans vos quartiers jusqu'à ce que vous compreniez enfin la raison de ma colère…et de celle de tout les autres.**

**J : quoi ? mais je…**

**H, se levant en posant violemment ses mains sur son bureau : c'est un ordre colonel o'neill !**

**J, déglutissant avec peine : b…bien….à vos ordre mon général.**

**Jack se leva et sortit rapidement de la pièce.**

**Hammond se laissa lourdement tomber sur son siège, se passant la main sur le visage. Comment pouvait-on être aussi aveugle et peu dégourdi !**

**QUARTIER DU COLONEL O'NEILL :**

**Depuis un moment déjà, jack, couché sur son lit, les yeux fixés au plafond, réfléchissait.**

**Qu'avaient-ils tous contre lui aujourd'hui ? tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était demander à sam de l'accompagner pêcher. Ce n'était pas un crime quand même ? alors pourquoi tout le monde, elle la première, semblait lui en vouloir ? quel mouche les avait dont piqué ?…. mais oui c'est ça ! ils avaient été infectés. Il devait y avoir un quelconque virus qui les a infecté….mais pourquoi pas lui ? et qu'était il censé faire ? sans carter et frasier, il ne pourrait jamais découvrir de quel virus il s'agissait. Il….**

**TOC TOC TOC**

**Jack, plus méfiant que jamais, pris son « zat de secours » dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il se leva, cachant le zat dans son dos et donna l'autorisation d'entrer.**

**Teal'c entra alors d'un pas calme, les deux mains dans le dos, il se posta en face de lui.**

**T, hochant la tête : o'neill.**

**T : tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que cela n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. D'ailleurs je voulais vous annoncez qu'il se peut très prochainement que je ne vous rende plus ce genre de visite.**

**J, étonné : quoi ? pourquoi ?**

**T : sachez que votre comportement me déçoit énormément. Et, bien que je vous respecte en tant que soldat, la partie humaine en vous a tendance à me décevoir….spécialement cet ans ci. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé, à moins d'un changement de votre part, de couper les liens amicaux qui nous unissent et ne garder que les liens professionnels. Ainsi je ne garderais que de bons souvenir de l'amitié qui nous unissait.**

**J : comment ça qui nous unissait ? on est toujours amis. **

**T : plus à partir de cet instant.**

**Jack dégaina alors son zat et le pointa vers teal'c.**

**J : teal'c ne bougez pas. je ne sais pas ce qui vous arrive à vous et aux autres, mais ce n'est pas votre état normal. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je compte bien découvrir ce qu'il se passe et tout faire pour vous guérir.**

**T : je ne suis atteint d'aucune forme de virus. Je me rend juste compte de la souffrance que vous infligez à une de mes meilleure amie. Ce qui change mon point de vu à votre sujet.**

**J : comment ça ? quelle amie ? sam ? ne racontez pas n'importe quoi ! elle va très bien.**

**T : savez vous qu'elle va se marier ?**

**J : oui. Je sais.**

**T : en avez vous parlé avec elle ? **

**J : oui….enfin un peu….un jour dans son labo. (cf « affinity »)**

**T : voilà où se situe un des problèmes o'neill. Il vous manque la lucidité.**

**Sur ce teal'c sortit, ignorant le zat toujours dirigé vers lui. cependant jack ne tira pas. il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Mais en plus de carter, qu'il avait perdu au moment où elle avait dit oui à pete, il venait de perdre une des amitié les plus importante pour lui.**

**Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il avait fait ?**

**A sa connaissance, il n'avait rien fait de mal. au contraire, il avait même accepter le mariage de sam avec l'autre flic de…enfin pete, sans broncher. Il avait accepter de s'effacer pour son bonheur. Alors pourquoi tout le monde lui en voulait autant ? **

**C'est elle qu'ils devraient blâmer pour le faire souffrir en épousant un autre.**

**Comment avait-elle pu dire oui à ce…pete ? il imagina un instant pete faire sa demande à sam, un genou à terre, il….**

**PN de ME ! soit en traduction littéral pas vulgaire : prostitué de caca !**

**C'est ce qu'il avait fait. C'est ce qu'elle avait cru quand il lui avait demandé de venir pêcher. Elle pensait qu'il la demandait en mariage ! **

**Tout d'un coup tout devint claire pour le colonel o'neill. Tout les comportements de ses amis envers lui se justifiaient.**

**Lui même était en train de s'auto-traiter de bougre d'imbécile.**

**Comment avait-il pu…..deux secondes !….si elle avait cru ça….pourquoi avait-elle dit oui ?…..se pourrait-il que….non ! arrête de rêver jack ! comment pourrait-elle dire oui à un imbécile de vieux croûton grincheux comme toi…**

**et pourtant….elle avait dit oui.**

**Nom d'un chien ! elle avait dit oui !**

**Il sortit en courant de ses quartiers, direction le labo de sam. il déboula comme un malade dans le labo, tellement vite, qu'il eut du mal à freiner et se prit le bureau en plein dans le ventre. Il étouffa un cri de douleur et se mordit la main.**

**Mais, ignorant la douleur…ou du moins essayant, il chercha sam. elle n'était pas là.**

**Il répartit immédiatement en courant vers le mess se tenant le ventre du bras en grimaçant de douleur.**

**Lorsqu'il entra en courant dans le mess, il fonça droit dans le capitaine Smith dont le plateau vola en l'air pour finir par atterrir sur la tête de jack.**

**malheureusement pour lui, le repas du jour était purée, potage et œuf. Pfff ! Et ce maudit smith qui était accro au lait !**

**Jack songea un instant à crier sur le capitaine, mais voyant sa mine complètement pétrifiée, il l'ignora et chercha sam du regard. Elle n'était pas là.**

**Il s'essuya un instant avec la serviette que smith lui tendait d'une main tremblante.**

**Puis lui la jeta à la figure et repartit en courant.**

**Direction le bureau de daniel. Peut-être saurait-il où est le major.**

**De nouveau, il dévala les couloirs à toute vitesse bousculant des militaires qui le regardait avec des gros yeux, se demandant comment cette mixture orangée laiteuse était arrivée sur la tête du colonel le plus respecté de la base.**

**Quand il arriva en vu du bureau de daniel, il accéléra. Arrivé devant la porte, il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, mais la porte s'ouvrit de l'intérieur et atterrie en plein dans sa face. **

**Jack poussa un cri et se tint le nez, en sang.**

**J : bon sang daniel, vous pourriez faire attention !**

**Daniel écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce réellement jack cette chose teinte de textures multicolores et diverses ?**

**D, méfiant : jack ?**

**J , se tenant le nez : non c'est le pape ! bien sûr que c'est moi !**

**D : que…qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ?**

**J : un imbécile d'archéologue m'a claqué une porte dans le nez !**

**D : oui, mais vos…**

**J : pas le temps de bavarder ! vous sauriez pas où est sam ?**

**D, amusé : sam ? depuis quand vous l'appelez s…**

**J : daniel, ma patience a des limites et elle les frôle en ce moment, alors répondez !**

**D : non je ne sais pas où elle est. Il me semble qu'elle est rentrée chez elle. Pourq…**

**Trop tard il était déjà reparti en courant.**

**D :…quoi ?**

**Il se frotta un instant les yeux, vérifiant que cette scène assez…pas ordinaire venait bien de se passer ou si c'était le baba au rhum de sganzy qui était trop chargée en alcool.**

**A la pensée de cette dernière, il sourit. c'est justement dans les quartiers de sganzy qu'il s'apprêtait à aller…histoire de lui donner un cour de…enfin….revenons en à nos chèvres :**

**Sur la route qui le menait chez carter, jack commit plusieurs infractions, écrasant même une pauvre petite feuille qui traversait tranquillement la route. **

**Lui même ne savait pas pourquoi il se dépêchait ainsi, mais pourtant il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.**

**Arrivé devant la maison de son major, il souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Puis il s'avança d'un air qui se voulait nonchalant vers la porte d'entrée. Mais alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de celle-ci, elle s'ouvrit brusquement et une tornade difforme en sorti. **

**Au début, jack écarquilla les yeux, croyant voir quasimodo, mais quand celui-ci passa à côté de lui, il remarqua que ce n'était que pete. Pete en colère. Pourquoi pete était-il en colère ?**

**Ça jack ne tarda pas à le savoir. Car alors qu'il le regardait s'éloigner. Quasimo…enfin, pete fit volte-face et le fixa d'un regard noir. **

**Jack, décontenancé - ben oui, c'est lui qui est censé le détester d'épouser la femme qu'il aime- , le fixa incrédule. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que pete s'élança vers lui et lui envoya son poing en pleine mâchoire en baragouinant des trucs incompréhensibles.**

**Tout ce que jack comprit fut « volé », « salaud », « aime », « marier », et des petits noms pas très gentils. **

**Malheureusement pour pete, jack n'aime pas du tout qu'on lui donne des noms d'oiseaux, d'insectes et autres espèces que la sienne. Alors il décida de se défendre. En deux temps trois mouvements pete atterrissait KO à quelques mètres de là.**

**Jack se remit alors tranquillement debout. Enleva un peu la boue qui s'était mélangée à la soupe, au lait, et à la purée qu'il avait sur la tête. il sortit une lingette démaquillante de sa poche et se la passa sur le visage pour enlever le sang qui coulait de son nez et de sa bouche. Il cria légèrement au moment où il posa la lingette sur la plaie, et par la même occasion se rappela que les lingettes démaquillantes n'étaient pas faites pour cette usage. Il s'en servit alors pour enlever son mascara qui avait coulé.**

**Puis il se redirigea tranquillement vers la porte d'entrée après avoir jeté un regard vers pete qui en tentant de prendre ses jambes à son cou était tombé et dont la face avait atterrit sur la bouche d'incendie, l'assommant de nouveau.**

**Jack sonna un petit coup à la porte. **

**Quand sam vint ouvrir, il fit un pas en avant pour rentrer, mais, visiblement en colère, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Nez qui grâce à ce second coup se remit à sa place. **

**Il ne re-sonna pas et ouvrit de lui même la porte. quand il entra, il ne la vit pas. il s'installa donc tranquillos sur le canapé du salon. **

**Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une trousse de pharmacie. Elle s'assit à côté de lui sans un mot et commença à soigner ses blessures.**

**J : merci.**

**S : si je fais ça c'est uniquement parce que vous avez vraiment une sale tête, amoché comme ça.**

**Silence.**

**J : vous, vous êtes magnifique.**

**Silence.**

**J : carter je…**

**S : j'ai dit non à pete.**

**J : parce que vous m'avez dit oui ?**

**S : non.**

**silence**

**J : je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire attention en vous parlant.**

**S : vous ne pouviez pas savoir.**

**J : j'aurais dû.**

**Silence. **

**S : voilà fini ! vous êtes beaucoup plus beau à regarder maintenant.**

**J : ça veut dire que votre réponse tient toujours ?**

**Sam le regarda un instant, tentant de vérifier si elle avait mal compris.**

**S : j'ai mal compris ?**

**J : si vous avez compris que moi aussi j'acceptais de vous épouser. Non. vous avez bien compris.**

**Sam reste sans voix.**

**S : …..**

**J : et vous vous acceptez toujours de m'épouser ?**

**S :…..**

**J : si vous répondiez ça m'éviterais de me sentir très ridicule.**

**S : j'aimerais bien répondre mais….**

**J, tristement : vous ne m'aimez pas .. .?**

**S : si bien sûr que si ! mais l'auteur a dit que j'avais plus de voix. alors j'ai pas le droit de parler.**

**Sganzy, pas contente : et qu'est ce que tu fais là ? tu plante les choux peut-être ?**

**S : ben….pas vraiment. Je suis nulle en jardinage je suis plus douée dans l'atomisation atomique des particules atomiques des atomes….**

**Sganzy : pitié jack fais la taire !**

**Jack la fit alors taire d'un baiser passionnée auquel elle répondit goulûment.**

**Sganzy, toute émoustillée : roh c'est beau l'amour.**

**Daniel : ah bon tu trouves ?**

**Sganzy : ben oui quand même**

**Daniel : moi ce que je trouve plus beau c'est une bonne douche avec toi dedans.**

**Sganzy : ah oui ? et quand est ce que tu as vu ça toi ?**

**Daniel : dans cinq secondes.**

**Sganzy : ah bon ? 5…..4…..**

**Daniel claqua des doigts et les vêtements de sganzy disparurent**

**Daniel : 3….2…..**

**Sganzy claqua des doigts et les vêtements de daniel disparurent. miam…**

**Daniel et sganzy : 1…..**

**Ils claquèrent des doigts en cœur et se retrouvèrent sous une bonne douche où ils commencèrent à**

**Daniel et sganzy : CENSURE !**

**C'est ainsi que se finit cette histoire mes amis….ah non c'est vrai j'ai pas d'ami L….mes lecteurs alors. Sam et jack se marièrent et eurent deux chiens. Quant à sganzy et daniel, ils testèrent toutes les douches, tout les lits et tout les placards du SGC ensemble.**

**VOILA C'EST FINI ! JE RETOURNE DANS MON ASILE MAINTENANT (chambre 367 à votre service J)**

**Envoyez moi des feed-back : **


End file.
